1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator structure and, more particularly, to a stator structure from which the boot part on a tooth part is eliminated so as to greatly reduce the complexity in manufacturing the stator structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, high-efficiency machines, such as various dynamos or electric motors, have become more and more popular. In addition, the importance of high-efficiency machines to humans is getting more and more recognition as the dependence on energy continuously increases.
As for electric motors, there are various kinds of electric motors. Focusing on the fundamental structure, an electric motor is mainly composed of a stator structure and a rotor structure. The rotor structure is primarily composed of magnets, and the material of the magnets is typically a permanent magnet. The material of the magnets can be such as neodymium magnet (NdFeB), ferric oxide, samarium cobalt (SmCo), or AlNiCo. The rotor structure rotates around a fixed center.
With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown a typical stator structure. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of slots 111 are defined in the stator structure 11 and, a tooth part 112 is provided between every two adjacent slots 111 so as to form an annular structure. That is, a stator structure 11 with x slots 111 has x tooth parts. Additionally, the stator structure 11 can further comprise a stator silicon steel slice 113 disposed at the outer side of the slots 111.
Moreover, an insulation sheet or an insulation paper (not shown) is sleeved onto the tooth part 112 between two adjacent slots 111 and, after that, wires are wound onto the tooth part 112 between two adjacent slots 111 in a centralized winding manner. The conventional tooth part is generally provided with a structure of boot part 12, and such a structure of boot part 12 is capable of preventing the coils wound on the tooth part 112 and the insulation sheet or paper from falling and blocking the rotator, resulting in damage to the machine. Additionally, the structure of boot part 12 is further provided with the function of increasing the permeability of the entire system and the function of decreasing the induction electromotive force torque when the system starts to work.
However, the structure of boot part 12 is sophisticated in configuration, and this leads to a certain complexity when manufacturing, resulting in various difficulties of manufacturing and cutting (for example, an extra cutting process to form the boot part is required in manufacturing the stator structure), and greatly increasing the manufacturing complexity of the boot part. Besides, if any tiny defect occurs during the cutting process, such as uneven cutting to the stator unit, the whole stator unit has to be re-manufactured, which further increases, the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved stator structure and manufacturing method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.